The Road Back to Us
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: When the Oculus explodes, Len gets trapped in the Timestream. Mick goes in after him and, when they get out, they discover more time has passed than they thought. What has happened to their relationship with Barry over the years and who is the child living with him? Can the three of them work to find a way back to a happy ending or is their relationship irreparable? M/M/M Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I promise I'm still working on my other stories! I'm just the ADD queen and keep coming up with new ideas. That's just how I roll. Anyway, I decided to do an mpreg that was different than any other mpreg I've done before. We're skipping the whole, entire pregnancy. lol Hope you guys enjoy!

~x~x~x~

The Legends crew startled when two bodies dropped onto the bridge from seemingly out of nowhere. Sara pulled her bo staff out and they all took a defensive position. The mass of limbs on the floor groaned as it separated into two people. Recognition hit Sara like a ton of bricks.

"Snart, Rory?!" she exclaimed, putting her weapon away.

"Damn, that hurt." Mick grumbled as he and Len rose to their feet.

"Where have the two of you been?!" Sara asked, eyes wide. Mick grunted and Len looked around at the Legends, some of whom he didn't recognize.

"The Timestream. I got trapped there when the Oculus blew. Mick found a way to come in after me. Wait, did he not tell you guys what he was doing?" Len narrowed his eyes at Mick. The Legends that Len recognized looked around at each other guiltily. It was Sara who finally spoke up.

"He may have mentioned something about it in passing. We didn't think he was serious, though." Len huffed in anger. It always annoyed the crap out of him that the Legends underestimated Mick so much. His partner was capable of so much more than they gave him credit for.

"So, how long have we been gone? A few days?" Mick asked, changing the subject because he knew Len was close to exploding. Sara and the others balked at the question. They turned wide eyes to each other and Ray was opening and closing his mouth in a grand imitation of a fish. Finally, he seemed to get his voice to work.

"Um, it's-it's been five years." he stumbled out. It was Len and Mick's turn to go wide-eyed. Panic settled on their faces at the news. Len stepped forward desperately.

"Did you tell Barry what happened?" he asked. Ray looked confused at the question.

"Why would we tell Barry? What does he have to do with any of this?" Len rubbed his hands down his face, thoroughly freaking out. Suddenly, Mick spoke up.

"We're taking the jump ship and going home!" he exclaimed, turning and heading in that direction, Len following. Sara stepped forward.

"Now, wait a-" Mick cut her off as she grabbed his arm and he jerked it free.

"We're. Going. Home." he said, low and dangerous. She stepped back and let them go.

When they got in the jump ship, Len sat down and put his head in his hands. Mick sat at the controls, but turned to Len before he started it up. He waited patiently until the other man spoke.

"He's going to think we left him." Len bemoaned. He looked up at Mick. "Let's use the jump ship to go back to 2016. We can return to him sooner." Sadness crossed Mick's face at the hopeful look on Len's.

"You know we can't do that." Mick said morosely.

" _Why not?!_ " Len demanded. Mick reached across the ship and grabbed Len's hand.

"If we time travel for this, we could make things _worse_. We just have to deal with things as they are." Len looked up sharply.

"It's been _five years_!"

"I know Lenny, I know." With that, Mick turned to the controls, starting the ship up and opening the bay door. Ever since Kronos, Mick had been much more talented at navigating space ships.

~x~x~x~

When they touched down in Central, Mick set the auto-pilot to return the jump ship to the _Waverider_. They headed straight for the apartment they shared with Barry, hoping desperately that he would be there. What they found instead was that the apartment had a new occupant. An elderly lady came to the door when they knocked.

"Yes?" she asked. Len took a slight step forward.

"Is Barry here?" he asked. The woman smiled kindly.

"Mr. Allen doesn't live here anymore." Len deflated.

"Do you have a forwarding address?" he asked hopefully.

"Who are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously. Mick could tell his partner was getting frustrated, so he stepped forward, even with Len and answered the woman.

"He's our boyfriend." he said. "We've been traveling and just got back into town." The woman thought for a moment before asking another question.

"Got any proof? Barry's a sweet boy. I would hate to give his information to the wrong people." Mick nodded.

"I completely understand." he said, digging his cell out of his pocket. He opened the phone and pulled up his favorite picture of the three of them, all smiles and happy expressions. That was a good day. Mick showed the picture to the woman and she smiled. She retreated into her apartment for a moment before returning with an addressed envelope.

"He left me these so I could send him any mail that the post office missed." She handed the envelope to Mick.

"Thank you." he said sincerely. The woman smiled, closing the door. Mick looked at the envelope in his hand and took in the familiar address.

"He's at Joe's." he grumbled, wincing at the fight he knew could break out between the cop and the two of them if they went over there.

~x~x~x~

After getting their car from where they had it stored, Mick and Len pulled up at Joe's house. Len took a deep breath and they both readied themselves for what was next. As far as they knew, Joe nor Team Flash knew about their relationship. Barry always said he had to find the right moment to tell them and, so far, he hadn't found that moment.

"Ready?" Mick asked. Len nodded and exited the car. They walked side by side to the house, hands brushing every so often. When they got to the door, Mick rang the doorbell and they waited.

When the door opened, both Mick and Len were grateful that it was Barry answering it. That feeling melted away, however at the look on Barry's face. The expression on Barry's face was one of pure anguish before it hardened into anger. Len nearly physically flinched at the change.

"Barry-" he started.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Barry asked, tone infused with fury.

"We can explain." Len said in a placating manner. Barry's face hardened and, when Len and Mick looked closer, they could see the dark circles under his eyes and how he seemed to have more lines on his face than he did five years ago. One other thing that they noticed was that Barry was _seething_. He was so angry, he was shaking. Neither man had ever seen the younger man so angry before.

"You _left_ me! And, you waltz in here and expect me to just hear you out?!" Barry's voice was rising with every word he said. "I was alone for _five years_ with no explanation and you expect me to just forgive you?! Is that what this is?!" Barry's chest was heaving, face flushed red, by the time he was finished. Neither Len nor Mick had any idea of what to say to resolve this situation with a happy ending. They stood there staring at each other, none of them saying a thing. Suddenly, their attention was drawn downward when a little girl ran over and clung to Barry's leg.

"What's wrong Daddy?" she asked innocently, brown pigtails flopping back as she looked up at him. Barry's demeanor immediately changed. He crouched so he was eye-level with the little girl, his green eyes looking into her strikingly bright blue ones. He patted her head with a hand as he smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs with Grandpa and get a bath? I'll be up to read you a story soon."

"Okay!" she said brightly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Barry kissed the little girl on the forehead as Joe appeared from behind Barry. He barely glanced at the two former criminals as he corralled the little girl.

"Sorry, Barr." he mumbled as he led her away and up the stairs. Len felt sick to his stomach. He felt like someone had dropped a train on him.

"You have a daughter?" he asked, voice noticeably shaky. Barry stood and looked back at them, his face going stone cold once more.

"Yes. Her name is Lyra. She's four." At that revelation, Mick bristled.

"Were you sleeping around behind our backs?" he asked, taking a menacing step forward.

"What?! No!" he exclaimed fiercely. "Lyra is mine!" Len seemed confused, but Mick's anger was beginning to boil over.

"Yeah! And, who's slut you were cheating on us with?!" Mick yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you! Never!" Barry yelled back.

"Who's that girl's mother?!" Len put his hand on Mick's arm, holding him back because he was beginning to get in Barry's face.

"Me! She's mine!" Barry roared. He looked down at his feet and spoke again, quieter this time. "We didn't know it was possible until it happened. I was getting sick all the time, had aversions to certain foods I had previously liked, and gaining weight. By the time Caitlin figured out what was wrong, I was four months pregnant. She said it must have been something that happened to my body as a result of the Particle Accelerator explosion." When he looked back up at Len and Mick, there were tears streaming down his face. Len and Mick were stunned into silence. "I was scared! I had to do it all alone! You should have been here! You should have been there for her birth! But I had to do it all alone!" Barry put his head in his hands, trying to stifle his sobs. Not knowing what to do or what to say, Len blurted out the first explanation that came to mind.

"I died." Barry's head shot up and he looked at Len, the fear of losing him like that written across his face.

"What?" he asked, astonished.

"There was this thing, the Oculus Wellspring. The Time Masters were using it to control everyone. We had to destroy it, but there was a fail safe. Someone had to be in contact with the machine for it to blow. Ray was going to do it, but Mick took his place. I couldn't lose Mick and I couldn't bear the idea of the Time Masters coming after you since you can change time, too. I knocked Mick out and took his place." Barry was utterly speechless by the time Len was finished with his explanation. Mick took the opportunity to continue from there.

"I couldn't bear coming home and telling you Lenny was dead, so I stayed and studied the Oculus. My time as Kronos helped me understand how it worked."

"Kronos?" Barry asked. They forgot that they hadn't seen him since that happened.

"A story for another time." Mick dismissed. "Anyway, I figured out that there was a possibility that there was a temporal explosion at the same time the physical one took place and that Len could have been trapped in the Timestream. I found a way in and found him. I was able to get him out. That was a few days ago to us." Mick finished and Len took over again.

"When we got out of the Timestream, five years had passed, but I swear to you, it was as if a few _days_ passed for us." Barry took it all in and took a deep breath. He wanted to shut them out after how much they had hurt him, but he still loved them and wanted them to be a part of their daughter's life. _She_ deserved to have all her fathers there for her.

"Meet me at Jitters at noon tomorrow. We'll talk more then." Len beamed and Mick nodded. They wanted to hug Barry, but knew that they should hold off for now. There was still too much hurt there, but at least he was giving them hope for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have to address something due to a review I received. I clearly mark all my stories with appropriate content warnings, as far as relationships go. If you don't like something, I'm not forcing you to read it. By all means, move on with your life and don't read the story. It's rather childish to leave a nasty review, especially one from a guest account, just because you don't approve. Also, poly relationships exist. I didn't just make it up and I'm not the only one who write these relationships. Poly relationships are just as valid as non-poly relationships. People don't need your approval to exist.

~x~x~x~

Mick and Len walked into Jitters the next day, eyes swiftly locating Barry. He was sitting at a table in the back corner of the shop, what looked like a photo album on the table and coffee in hand. When he saw them, he gave a small smile and waited patiently for them to get their drinks and sit opposite him at the table.

"Joe said I should bring this." Barry said, patting the photo album on the table. Len and Mick looked at it curiously and Barry turned it toward them, opening it. Len smiled at the first picture in the book. It was Barry. He was obviously very pregnant and standing with a hand on his hip, scowling at the camera. Barry noticed where Len's attention was drawn and he explained. "That's the last picture that was taken of me before Lyra was born. I was eight and a half months there. I didn't really appreciate having pictures taken of me then. I felt like a blimp." Len looked up at Barry.

"You looked beautiful." he said sincerely. Barry blushed at the compliment. They looked through the pictures, Barry explaining each one as they went. The photo album was a record of Lyra's life; it had holidays, birthdays, Halloweens, and pictures of dance recitals.

"She loves ballet. She joined a class when she was three. She's done so well, too. She gets so excited whenever she has a recital." Barry explained. Len and Mick both wore warm smiles. They could tell how proud Barry was of Lyra.

"How did you pick her name?" Len asked, something he'd been curious about since the beginning. Barry sighed wistfully, smiling brightly.

"It's from a book series. The _His Dark Materials_ trilogy. I read the series when I was in eighth grade. _The Golden Compass_ drew me in and intrigued me. It's the book that made me love reading. It changed my life. Anyway, Lyra is the main character in the series. I've always viewed her as strong and independent, traits I hoped my daughter would inherit. Her full name is Lyra Nora Allen." Barry finished, smiling contentedly.

"What'd you do about your _other_ duties while you were pregnant?" Mick asked, looking around to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"Well, Caitlin wasn't sure what my _abilities_ would do to Lyra, so she forbid me from running. Wally took over my duties while I was out of commission." Len and Mick looked at each other.

"Who?" Len asked. Barry's eyes widened for a moment before he answered.

"I forgot you don't know." he said. "Not long after the two of you disappeared, we found out Joe had a son. When his wife left, she was pregnant. Francine was dying and Wally ended up staying with us. He came into his own _abilities_ , the same as mine, and took over protecting the city for me. Before Wally got his powers, Laurel Lance came from Star City to help us. And, of course, Cisco came into his own _abilities_ and Caitlin also developed some about a year after Lyra was born. Having so many allies has allowed me to be a father who's there for his daughter. I have more down time and Lyra has a great family and support system."

"Can we meet her?" Mick asked. "I mean, more than we did last night." Barry looked pensive for a moment. On the one hand, he wanted Lyra to have all of her fathers in her life, but on the other, he was scared. Scared that if he let them in again, they would just hurt him. He could forgive them for what happened five years ago. It wasn't their fault that things turned out the way they did. But, he didn't think he could let them back in his life if they were just going to leave again. It was difficult being with them when they were traveling with the Legends. They were gone all the time and he was so lonely. He was extremely proud of them, but he needed them with him. He looked up at the two men after a moment.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked quietly. Len shook his head.

"No. We're done with the Legends. We've missed too much time because of being on that team." he answered emphatically. Barry took a second longer to think about it before answering.

"If you're going to be in her life, you have to be in her life. No flaking out and hurting her. Understand?" he looked at the others expectantly. They both nodded and Barry smiled. He grabbed his coffee and stood. "Follow me."

~x~x~x~

Barry led Len and Mick back to Joe's house where Iris was babysitting her niece. When they walked in, Lyra ran up to Barry and hugged him around the waist.

"Daddy!" she squealed. Iris smiled from the floor in the living room where they had been putting together a puzzle. When she noticed Len and Mick, she frowned.

"Barry?" she questioned. Barry looked between the men behind him and his foster sister and sighed.

"They're here to meet Lyra." Lyra looked up with her big, blue eyes.

"Me?" she asked. Barry smiled and patted her head. Iris, on the other hand, shot a glare at the two former criminals.

"Are you sure Barry?" she asked. Barry looked up at her, smile still on his face.

"Yes." he said simply. Iris huffed, but stood and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Then I'll leave you to it." she said, walking to the door. She scowled at Len and Mick on her way out, but didn't say anything to them. When she was gone, Barry looked down at Lyra. He squatted down so he was eye level with her. She looked at him curiously.

"Hey, Princess. Remember when I told you that you had two other daddies?" Lyra nodded her head and eyed Len and Mick.

"You said they was saving the world." she murmured. Barry smiled.

"Were. And, yeah, they were. But, they're back now." Lyra walked over to Len and Mick and just stared at them for a moment. Both former villains felt slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. She must have found what she was looking for, though, because she grinned in such a Barry-like manner and threw herself at, first Len, then Mick. She hugged them both as tightly as her little arms could. She looked up at both men and spoke.

"I'm glad you're back!" she said. "My Daddy was sad." Len and Mick looked over to Barry who blushed bright red. He stood and walked over to the three others.

"Lyra, this is Len." he said motioning to Len. He then motioned to Mick. "And, this is Mick." Lyra took her father's hand and looked at Mick for a moment.

"Mick looks scary." she announced. Barry and Len both snickered. "But, I know he's not. You know how I know?" she asked, looking up at her dad.

"How sweetie?" he asked.

"Because you like him. And, anyone you like can't be scary!" Barry felt a warm squeeze in his chest at that. He was glad his daughter was taking to the two men so well. Truthfully, he had been afraid she would fear them at first. Lyra looked up at Barry with a toothy grin. "Can we go get pizza?" she asked, jumping up and down. Barry laughed and looked at Len and Mick.

"You wanna go?" he asked them. They both grinned and nodded. "Alright, run get your coat, sweetheart. We'll go to your favorite place." Lyra cheered and ran to get her jacket. Both Len and Mick were shocked to see her speed off with a flash of purple lightning. "What have I said about using your powers in the house?" Barry yelled up the stairs.

"Sorry!" came Lyra's voice from the upper floor. Barry looked back at Len and Mick, who were staring at him with wide eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Oh yeah, our daughter's a speedster?" he said, though it came out more like a question than a statement. Len smirked.

"How's _that_ going?" he asked. Barry barked out a laugh.

"Oh, you think _I'm_ clumsy with my powers? She keeps breaking things by crashing into them. She's good at starting, not so good at stopping. That's why we have a 'no powers in the house' rule."

"Does anybody know about her powers?" Mick asked. Barry smiled.

"Everyone that knows I'm the Flash knows she has powers." Lyra came barreling down the stairs, though at a perfectly normal human speed.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she yelled, running to the door.

~x~x~x~

They ended up going to the local Mellow Mushroom, which happened to be Lyra's favorite place for pizza. Lyra and Barry shared four pizzas while Mick and Len shared one. The waitress knew Barry and Lyra and seemed used to the sheer amount of food they ate. They all chatted while they ate and Mick and Len started getting to know Lyra. She talked and talked, much like Barry's rambling and Len and Mick thought it was adorable. They told Lyra all about the _Waverider_ and what it was like traveling through time. She got so excited at the concept and insisted that she should get to visit the Legends.

"Know what you should get me for my birthday?" she asked suddenly when they were all finished eating. The three adults chuckled at her enthusiasm and Len quirked a brow.

"What?" he asked. Lyra positively lit up.

"A puppy!" she squealed. Barry sighed.

"Lyra, sweetie, we've talked about this. No puppy until you're older." he said. Lyra pouted.

"But, Daddy!" she whined. "When it's my birthday, I _will_ be older!" Barry looked exasperated and Len decided he would take over.

"How about this, you work on being responsible and maybe you can prove to your Daddy that you're old enough to have a puppy by the time you turn five. If he agrees, I'll take you to the shelter myself and you can pick out whichever puppy you want." Lyra giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. Len smiled.

"Puppies are a lot of work, though. So, you've got to be _really_ responsible." he warned. It didn't phase Lyra in the slightest. She was so determined to prove she could take care of a pet.

"I'll clean my room when we get home!" she announced. Barry rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Suddenly, there was a noise that had Barry reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hey Cisco." he greeted. As he listened, the smile fell from his face and he looked at Len nervously. "Okay, I'll be there soon." he said, hanging up. He looked up at Len and Mick with an imploring expression on his face.

"Need to leave?" Mick asked. Barry nodded.

"There's a bank robbery with hostages. Can-can you take Lyra home?" he asked, looking down at his watch. "Joe should be home by now. You can just drop her off." he seemed nervous about asking so soon after they'd re-entered his life. Len smiled at him and reached across the table, putting his hand on Barry's.

"Of course we will, won't we kiddo?" he said, looking over to Lyra. She nodded energetically, large grin on her face. Barry smiled in relief and stood, putting his jacket back on and kissing Lyra on the head.

"I'll see you at home, squirt." he said, heading for the door.

~x~x~x~

Len, Mick, and Lyra made their way to Joe's house after Barry left the restaurant. Lyra talked the entire way there, telling Len and Mick all about her life and her friends. They put in responses here and there until they pulled into the driveway. There was a car already there and both former criminals knew Joe was home. They walked Lyra up to the door and she opened it, looking back at them.

"You can come in, if you want." she said, running inside and yelling. "Grandpa!" Joe, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV smiled and looked up at his granddaughter. His smile, however, faded when he saw who was behind her.

"What are you doing with them, sweetie?" he asked Lyra, distaste barely masked.

"Len and Mick brought me home! Daddy had to go to the bank." At Joe's confused stare, Len stepped forward.

"There was a bank robbery and Barry had to run." Mick scoffed and rolled his eyes at Len's pun. Really, you would think the man was physically incapable of not making puns. Joe gave them both a hard stare. Suddenly, Lyra started booking it up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I have to clean my room so I can have a puppy!" she called. Joe sighed and motioned for Len and Mick to take a seat. They both sat and Joe took a moment to think about what he wanted to say before he started to speak.

"Look, I was _shocked_ when Barry told me about the relationship that had been going on between the three of you. After I lectured him on making bad choices, I started listening to what he had to say. He was hurt that the two of you stopped contacting him. He, of course, immediately blamed himself. He wondered what he had done to deserve being cut off. When he found out he was pregnant, his depression deepened. He thought you two should have been here for the pregnancy and birth. He still cries himself to sleep sometimes. While I don't necessarily approve of your relationship, if you're truly back for good, I want you to fix this. I want Barry to be happy again. He hasn't been the same since you left. That boy has been through so much in his life, he deserves some happiness, too." After his speech, Joe pointed at the two men. "And, if you _ever_ hurt him like that again, they'll never find your bodies." Len and Mick sat stunned for a moment, speechless. This was not what they had expected from Joe. But, they knew he was right and their hearts ached when they heard about how Barry had been since their disappearance into the Timestream.

"We ain't gonna hurt him again. It wasn't intentional the first time." Mick said and Len nodded his agreement.

"See that you don't." Joe said.


End file.
